Finding Lost memories
by FireTigerFoxLover
Summary: A young girl has awoken on a strange island with strange beings known as the Bionicle. She has no clue why she's there, has no memories of her past life, her name, and even her own species. Now she must help the Toa's to save their island home form the Makuta, and reclaim her lost memories. Rating may change in future chapters


Edit/ I should of thought to put this up first... Any way this is my first story on here, and so far I just fixed it up a lot. As I said before the rating of this story might change in the future chapter, but then again it may not. so with out further a due the first Chapter of Finding lost memories!

P.S. I do not own any of the Bionicle character (I know this is a fanfic site which all of you known that anyways, but I feel like telling you anyways XD) I only own Rorika, and if you want to know what Rorika means then I will show you in two forms:

Ro - fair lady

Rika - Scent of home (Well at least that one is a Japanese version of the name)

Anyways, enjoy the story!

Chapter one

My name is Rorika, and this is my story!

It all started when I awoke on the beach only to find a strange blue being staring down at me. I didn't know what it was, but it seemed to be half robotic and half organic. It also had a yellow pulp with a orang in the back, and it looked like it was wearing a mask or something. As I was looking at this strange person creature thing I didn't took notice of its movement, until I felt a cold hand on the side of my face. It felt weird having a metal hand touching my skin like that, but then again it was interesting. "Are you alright?" it, or rather she asked in a kind voice.

At first I couldn't seem to find my voice due to the fear that I some how delevoped inside me. But after sometime had passed I finally was able to speak in a weak voice, "I-I think so."

She seemed to smile at me though it was hard to tell if she was smiling through the mask she was warning. "That's good" she said.

My brain finally registered my body to sit up, and check out my surroundings. It seemed I was dragged out of the water since there was a huge drag mark from where I sat to the water. I also took notice that the clothes that I was wearing was really wet, and so was my wet long black hair. I took the time to examine my own body, and notice that some parts were cover with what seemed to be a big leaf. 'Where am I' I asked myself, 'why am I here? and this strange being… who and what is she?'

"You don't need to fear me little one" she said to me in that kind way again, "I'm not going to hurt you."

I looked at her once more just to be sure she was true to her word before saying anything, "h-how did I get here?"

"I was swimming in the ocean when I saw something odd sinking in the water, I didm't know what it was at first, but when I swam close a little closer I saw that it was you that was sinking. So with out a second thought I swam as fast as I could to you, and took you up to the shore."

'Well that explains how I got on the shore, and why I'm wet' I said to myself, 'but how did I end up being in the water?'

"Is everything alright?" the blue being asked me.

"Uh, yes" I said, "but I don't know where I am."

"You are on the island of Mata-Nui" she told me, "near my home village of Ga-Koro."

"Ga-Koro?" I asked in confusion.

She then pointed over to the direction of which I now figured was the direction of her village. "See those greenery huts on top of the water" she said as I nodded my head, "that is where my people live."

"Do your people look like you?" I asked her with a bit of wonder in me.

"No my people are a small beings called Matorans" she began, "and they are lead by a wise Turaga named Nokama."

"So what are you then?" I asked her.

"I am a Toa of water" she answered me, "to my people I am known as Toa Gali, but you may call me Gali if you like."

"G-Ga-li" I pronounce her name.

"Now enough about me" she began, "I want to know who you are, and where in Mata-Nui did you came from?"

At first I was going to answer her, but then I realize that even I don't know where I came from, or who I was, and I also didn't know what I was. "I… I don't" I finally said in a sad tone, "I have no memory before I awoke on this beach."

At first Gali didn't know how to comfort me, but then she had an idea, and helped me up to my feet. "We'll go see Turaga Nokama" she said with a smile, "I'm sure she'll help you with your lost memories."

At first I wasn't sure about it, but then again I had to at least find out why I lost my memories, and why I ended up on this island. So off we both went to Gali's home village, and not even a few minutes of walking where we stopped by a small blue being that I now registered as a matoran. "Toa Gail come quickly!" she said rather quickly, "the village is being under attack by Tarakava!"

Before I could even ask what a Tarakava was. Gali started bolted to the waters, and swam to the village. While the Matoran and I were still one the beach. "I don't understand" I said out of confusion, "what is a Tarakava?"

"All will be explain soon"" the matoran answered, "but right now we need to get to the village."

So the small matoran tried to lead me to the village, and from there on we were making our way to the village. It took a while, but we had finally made it to the village. The first sight of it was that some buildings were badly damaged, while others were some what okay. "So much damage" I said as I looked around the village.

"This is all the Makuta's doing" said the matoran.

"Makuta? but I thought you said it was a Tarkava."

"It was" said a wise old voice, "but the Makuta had infected the rahi to do his bidding"

I turned to the sound of the voice, and there stood a elderly short figure. Her height was between a matoran and a toa, she wore some short of rob, and in her hand was some short of staff of some kind. The matoran bowed to her before saying, "Turaga Nokama."

'So this is Turaga Nokama' I thought to myself, 'but she seems so old.'

"You must be the one that Gali had mention." said Turaga Nokama in a soft warm elderly voice as she walked towards me.

"Y-yes" i said nervously, "I was wondering if you could possibly help me."

The Turaga stared at me for a very long time before speaking once more, "I might be abled to, but we must talk in my hut."

"Okay" I said as I fallowed the Turaga to a large hut in the middle of the town.

Once inside Turaga Nokama stated me down on what looks to be a bed, and then sat down on a chair not too far from me. "I am sure there are many question going through your head" Turaga Nokama began, "but I'm afraid all I can say to you is that you were destain to come here by the great spirit."

"But what is my destiny then? and why was my memory taken away from me?"

"I honestly don't know" Nokama said not knowing what to say to that last question, "but I am sure the answer will come to you when the time comes."

At that point I was disappointed at the Turaga's words, but never the less at least I got at least one answer, and that's I was destain to be here on this island. 'But for what?' I thought to myself.

I then felt a hand on my shoulder, and looked up to the only person that was in the room. "You must faith child" Nokama said, "you may not remember who you were where you came from, but I'm sure the great spirit took your memory for a reason."

It took me a moment to take what she just said to me, and maybe she was right. Maybe my memory was taken from me for a reason 'but what reason would that be?' I wondered.

"Since you have no place to stay for the night" began Turaga Nokama, "you may use one of the rest hut for now."

"Thank you" I said with a small smile.

"Now that we got that settled we have but one thing to decide."

"And that is?"

"Your name."

"B-but I don't even remember my…"

The Turaga held up her hand, and basically cut me off of what I was going to say. "I know" she said, "that is why I will give the name Rorika."

"Rorika" I said as I ponder on the name, "I like it... Where'd you come up with it?"

"Through a prophecy of the great spirit Mata-Nui had given us" Nokama replayed.

"Mata-Nui?" I asked a little confused, "but I thought that was the name of the island?"

"It is" replayed the Turaga, "we had named our island home after him… after he's been cast away into a deep sleep by his brother the Makuta."

"Woah… that sound a bit ruff to do to your own brother."

"It isn't, but that story will have to wait for another day."

"Why's that?"

"Cause it looks like someone is here to speak to me about something" Nokama said as she pointed to the door where a red and blue matoran was peeking in on us.

"Oh, okay… I guess I'll leave"

"I'll have one of the Ga-matorans to show you the rest hut, and if you like to have a tour of our village then you are free to do so."

"Thank you Turaga" I said as we both headed outside.

Once out in the sun Turaga Nokama called out to a matoran named Hahli to show me to the rest hut, and to give me a tour of the village. As me and Hahli started heading to the rest hut I couldn't help what Nokama had said about Mata-Nui being put to sleep by his own brother. 'Boy I hope I never have to meet this Makuta person' I thought to myself, 'if he put his brother to sleep then I don't ever want to know what he'll do to me' As we got closer to the hut I couldn't help but think that very soon my destiny would start very soon on the island that I awoke on.

This my friends is where my adventure begins on Mata-Nui!

To be continued


End file.
